


Dancing Distraction

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Time Travel, stolen first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: Allura finds a connection between Tiberius and the Astral City so the Mighty Nein travel back to a certain night to hopefully prevent the Astral City from being a threat in their timeline. Caduceus gets to be the distraction for Tiberius.
Relationships: Ambiguously One Sided Tiberius Stormwind/Caduceus Clay
Kudos: 4





	Dancing Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Story somewhat based on my headcanon that the Astral City is connected to Draconia and that it falling is the reason for the Astral City being a threat in the Mighty Nein's time.

Caleb set up the ritual with great care, doing his very best to make sure he got the spell right. Allura had told the Mighty Nein to travel back in time to a specific night and this would be their only chance. Caleb finished the runes needed for the spell as the rest of the Nein entered with their most valuable belongings, since Allura couldn't promise that this spell wasn't a one way trip to the past. Caleb casted the spell and the group felt their entire world swirl around them, making a few of them dizzy.

The spell ended and the group saw that they were in the forest outside of Emon's gates, Caleb casted minor illusion to give the party fancy outfits to wear for the formal event. They walked up to the gate and Caleb explained to the guard that they had been personally invited by lady Allura to the party and handed them a invitation the Allura of their time had wrote up for them. The guards opened the gates to let them into Emon and one of the guards personally escorted the group to Emon's castle. The group each set about with their part of the plan.

Caduceus saw the one he was supposed to distract sitting right beside Allura and walked over to the people playing music. He requested a soft waltzing melody and the band agreed to it. Caduceus heard the beginning of the melody play as he bowed before the table and said "Tiberius, may I request a dance from you?"

Tiberius at first tilted his head in confusion but decided to accept the request with a simple nod. Tiberius and Caduceus walked to the middle of the room as the music seemed to surround the both of them. Tiberius slowly began to lead Caduceus in a waltz as the music reached a looping part. To Tiberius, the candles in the room seemed to make Caduceus' fur glow softly and the music seemed to drown out everything else around the two of them. Tiberius admitted to himself that he fell in love too easily, but he was wondering who wouldn't fall for the firblog currently dancing with him. It seemed like only a brief moment before the waltz ended and the two of them were standing still in the crowd of people. 

Tiberius awkwardly fake coughed and said "That waltz was nice." Jester saw the two of them and resisted the urge to squee, she could tell that Tiberius had fallen hard for Caduceus. The plan went off perfectly thanks to the waltz distracting the guests long enough for Caleb to do his stuff. The group decided to head back to the forest in hopes of returning back to their own time. Just as Caleb was about to cast the spell they heard the sound of footsteps running towards them.

Tiberius softly regained his breath as he said "I never got your name."

Caduceus said "My name is Caduceus."

Tiberius saw the runes surrounding Caleb and asked "Headed home?"

Caduceus nodded and Tiberius asked "Will I ever see you again?"

Caduceus said "It's unlikely."

Tiberius said "Then it's either now or never." and pulled Caduceus into a short but loving kiss. The kiss ended as Jester let out a small squee of happiness.

Tiberius said "May my heart be with you." as he walked out of sight from the group, the group watched him walk into Grayskull Keep before they stepped onto the runes. Caleb casted the spell. The Mighty Nein found themselves in their inn room with nothing seemingly changed. The group suddenly heard trumpets outside and raced downstairs to find a fancy looking carriage outside with a fancy dressed dragonborn waiting for them.

The dragonborn coughed and began to read the contents of the letter "The lord of Draconia, Tiberius Stormwind, has formally invited the Mighty Nein to Draconia to discuss recent events involving The Astral City. He has also provided a escort and carriage for the journey."

The Mighty Nein entered the carriage and Caleb decided to read his history book. Thanks to the Mighty Nein's efforts, Uriel didn't strip Vox Machina of their titles and even sent official aid to Draconia when it was attacked. But the most significant changes came from Tiberius choosing to stay with Vox Machina. The Whispered One was actually killed by his own powers being deflected back at him. Out of gratitude to Tiberius for saving Vax'ildan, Keyleth choose to share her extended life with him.

Veth looked at the history book and said "Wow, Caduceus really changed him."

Jester said "He just has that way with people."

The rest of the Mighty Nein nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering what the plan is:  
> Caleb: Dispel the charm placed on Uriel by Delilah.  
> Veth: Get Vax'ildan utterly wasted and claim to both Allura and Uriel that she just found him wandering through the hallway.  
> Fjord: Find evidence of the Briarwood's evil deeds through interviewing those who know them.  
> Jester: Entertain and distract Vox Machina. Last Resort: cast Zone Of Truth on the Briarwoods and expose their crimes.  
> Caduceus: Distract Tiberius and the guests.  
> Yasha: Distract Grog.  
> Beauregard: Distract Vex.


End file.
